


Lichtversuch

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Best Friends, Coping, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Friendship, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, Sexual Content, Shock, Talking, Trust
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Auf der Reise zurück in die Stadt teilen Chris und Vin viele Gedanken und Gespräche. Am Ende steht eine Entscheidung. [Angelehnt ans Doppel-Drabble "Nacht", Chris' POV]





	1. Bilder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nacht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305383) by [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina). 

> A/N: Angelehnt an mein Doppel-Drabble "Nacht" und doch recht ausführlich und frei kommt hier meine bislang erste Kurzgeschichte in diesem Fandom. Es werden etwa drei Kapitel. Chris und Vin auf der Reise zurück in die Stadt :) Ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird es wahrscheinlich Richtung Slash gehen, daher hab ich schon diese Kategorie gewählt - auch, wenn man hier am Anfang wohl noch nichts davon merkt^^  
Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Wieder und wieder stoße ich die Schaufel in die Erde. Ich will graben, muss graben, muss … sie begraben. Aber die Erde fühlt sich seltsam an. Sie ist weder hart noch feucht. Glitschig wie Fischhaut füllt sie meine Schaufel, färbt sich rot. Wann immer ich sie beiseite werfe, kommt sie wieder heran, gleitet zurück in die Grube. Ich darf nicht aufhören. Aber ich beginne, zu versinken. Dann spüre ich ihre Blicke auf mir, die Augen ohne Pupillen, weiß und leblos – Marmor im Nebel. Sie richten sich auf, kriechen auf mich zu. Sie sprechen leise, jedes Wort ein Vorwurf. Vier tote Männer. Vier verlorene Leben._

_Ich will etwas sagen, aber ich habe keine Stimme. Ich kann kaum atmen. _

_Dann laufe ich. Dort ist ein Brunnen. Ich habe solchen Durst. Als ich einen Eimer hochziehe, ist kein Wasser darin. Trotzdem ist er so schwer, dass meine Schultern brennen. Ich blicke hinab in den Schacht. Nichts. _

_Da stehen Häuser. Ich muss in eines davon. Unbedingt. Doch als ich mich vom Brunnen entferne und noch einmal zurückschaue … Schwarze, halb verfaulte Hände ziehen sich an der Kante hoch. Calvera. Von seinem Gesicht ist kaum etwas übriggeblieben. Ich erkenne ihn nur an seinem hässlichen Grinsen und dem zerfetzten roten Hemd. _

_„Warum?“, flüstert er, und ich höre ihn trotzdem. „Warum?“ Seine Stimme wird zu einem Kreischen. „Warum? Warum bist du zurückgekehrt? Was wolltest du hier? Warum du?“ _

_Ich gebe ihm keine Antwort, reiße den Blick von ihm los. Es ist wie ein Unglücksfall, wie eine schlimme Entstellung – so abscheulich, dass man nicht hinsehen will, und es doch schwerfällt._

_Endlich bin ich an meinem Ziel. Im Haus. Dort auf dem Bett liegt Vin, das Bein abgebunden. Ich erinnere mich. Die Kugel. Ich ziehe sie heraus und versorge die Wunde, so gut es geht. Aber sie blutet. Und wie sie blutet. Es hilft nichts, ein Tuch darauf zu pressen. Nichts hilft. Bald sind meine Hände ganz rot, zwischen den Fingern sickert das Blut hervor. Und als mein Freund das Bewusstsein verliert, bleibe ich reglos zurück. Es muss doch etwas geben, was ich tun kann … Aber ich weiß nicht, was. Ich schaffe es nicht. Ich sitze nur da und sehe ihn an, bin wie erstarrt. Ich verfluche mich dafür. Ich … _

***

Mit einem Ruck schrecke ich hoch. Ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Nichts davon ist passiert. Oder … fast nichts. Mein Blick wandert hinüber zu meinem Gefährten auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers, wie er Wache hält, unsere Pferde in der Nähe. Mit ihm ist alles in Ordnung. Vielleicht wäre jetzt der passende Moment, um Gott zu danken. Oder irgendwem. Ich spreche nicht aus, wie erleichtert ich bin. 

Er hat gemerkt, dass ich wach bin, und wendet sich mir zu.  
„Soweit alles ruhig. Die übrigen Räuber haben sich wohl ganz aus dieser Gegend verzogen. Willst du übernehmen?“ Dann sieht er mich seltsam an. Ich merke zu spät, dass ich sein Bein angestarrt habe – wie in der Erwartung, dass sich der Stoff bald von Blut verfärben würde. „Was hast du?“ 

„Nichts.“ Ich will mich von den Erinnerungen an den Traum befreien. Darüber zu reden, ist da nicht hilfreich. Und wozu sollte ich ihn damit belasten? Es ist allein meine Sache. 

„Du denkst, es geht mir nicht gut“, mutmaßt Vin und weiß nicht, wie nah er dran ist. Ich schweige dazu. „Also nein … Du hast geträumt.“ 

Dass er aber auch nie lockerlassen kann … 

Ich setze mich auf, nicke widerwillig.  
„Ja, von so einigem. Du willst die Bilder nicht im Kopf haben.“ Und aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass mich vermutlich derselbe Traum wieder gefangen nimmt, sollte ich jetzt eindösen. Danke, nein. „Jedenfalls kann ich jetzt aufpassen. Komm, ruh dich aus.“ 

Er seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Behalt es für dich, wenn du willst. Aber nicht den Teil, der offensichtlich auch mich angeht. Wie würdest du dich an meiner Stelle fühlen? … Nun pack schon aus. Sonst kann ich nicht schlafen, und du hast noch ´ne ganze Weile was von mir.“ 

Er versucht, zu lächeln, doch ich sehe, dass er sich wirklich Gedanken macht. 

„Na schön“, gebe ich nach. „Das meiste war wie eine schlechte Schauergeschichte.“ Und trotzdem stimmte, was sie gesagt hatten. Hätte ich Hilario nur nicht vertraut und sie alle, auch Vin, mit hineingezogen … Genug davon. „Aber dann am Schluss …“ 

„Mein Bein.“ 

„Dein Bein. Du … bist verblutet. Und ich hab nichts gemacht, verdammt.“ Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, greife in meine Schlafdecke und drücke zu, bis es wehtut. 

„Hör auf. Du hast mehr als genug gemacht, Chris. Ich spüre die Wunde kaum noch. Falls nötig lasse ich, sobald ich in der Stadt bin, den Doktor drüberschauen, dann ist die Sache erledigt.“ 

„Ja, tu das.“ 

Tu das. Geh dorthin. Lass mich zurück. 

Es ist das erste Mal, dass einer von uns das Ziel unserer Reise erwähnt. Es klingt durch, dass wir dort auseinandergehen werden. Nun, was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet? Nichts. Aber vielleicht … erhofft. Dass wir zusammenbleiben, zusammen weitermachen. Zusammen leben. Eine Laune, ein Hirngespinst. 

Sicher, wir könnten es versuchen. Doch das wäre nichts als ein weiterer Sprung nackt in einen Kaktus. Nur, dass wir diesmal zu zweit wären. Und uns an den Händen halten würden. Jeder mitschuldig an der misslichen Lage des anderen. Geteilter Leichtsinn … 

Darum schiebe ich alle weiteren Gedanken daran beiseite, ignoriere so gut ich kann den Druck auf der Brust. Es wird schon gehen. Bisher habe ich es noch immer alleine geschafft. 

„Du solltest jetzt wirklich schlafen“, sage ich.


	2. Bindungen

In der Nacht darauf bin ich es, der die erste Wache hält. Etwa bei Tageswechsel wecke ich Vin. Doch statt mich gleich hinzulegen, bleibe ich noch ein wenig sitzen. Ich will meine Zigarre fertig rauchen. Und irgendwie … ist mir nicht danach, mich direkt ins Reich der Träume zu verziehen und somit allein zu sein. 

Wir schweigen eine Weile, legen nur hin und wieder Holz ins Feuer nach. 

„Weißt du, was ich mich frage?“, bemerkt mein Freund irgendwann und klingt dabei, als würden wir ein Gespräch fortsetzen. „Welche Gründe hatten die Bauern, uns zu verraten? Ob sie wohl schlicht Angst hatten, dass die Räuber sie fertigmachen, nachdem wir zur Erkundung aufgebrochen waren …“ 

Ich bin nicht eben erpicht, darüber zu reden. Das alles liegt hinter uns. Wir werden nie dorthin zurückkehren. Andererseits … Mich hatte das auch schon beschäftigt. Vielleicht wäre es gut, gut für uns beide, dieses Thema nicht totzuschweigen. Außerdem hatte ich nicht nur schlechte Gefühle, wenn ich an die Mexikaner dachte. Es waren auch gute Leute darunter gewesen, gute Männer. Vor allem Hilario. 

„Ja, kann gut sein“, antworte ich daher. „Oder sie haben auch an später gedacht. An die Zeit, nachdem wir fort wären. Weiterkämpfen oder Aufgeben – das hat ihr Dorf gespalten. Unsere Seite war in der Unterzahl, im Abseits. Immer vorausgesetzt, sie hätten überlebt, dann hätten sie trotzdem mit den anderen auskommen müssen. Eine Dorfgemeinschaft eben. Da sieht man es nicht gern, wenn jemand aus der Reihe tanzt. Wie damals in meinem Dorf.“ 

Vin mustert mich und scheint etwas sagen zu wollen. 

„Frag besser nicht weiter“, komme ich ihm zuvor. Ich verstehe selbst nicht, warum ich diesen letzten Satz nicht für mich behalten konnte. Er stimmte zwar, aber ich erinnerte mich nicht gerne, und wollte auch nicht darüber sprechen. Welchen Sinn hätte es denn schon? Eine Mischung schöner und weniger schöner Erlebnisse – und für immer vergangen. 

Ich wende mich ein wenig ab, und mein Freund tut mir den Gefallen und schweigt dazu. Nach einer gewissen Zeit wird mir das wiederum zu lang. 

„Du glaubst, ich suche Ausreden für sie“, stelle ich fest, fasse mein Gefühl in Worte. 

„Nein“, sagt er schlicht. Und wie von selbst blicke ich ihn wieder an. Was? „Du hast dich eben an sie gebunden, dich auf sie eingelassen. Und ich ja auch. Daher meine Phantastereien darüber, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, wenn du dich erinnerst … Das nicht zu tun, würde so vieles erleichtern. Aber verbessern? … So oder so, manchmal passiert’s einfach.“ 

Das stimmte. Sogar noch, als wir das Netz und die anderen Begrüßungsgeschenke für die Räuber aufgebaut hatten, waren wir so wachsam gewesen. So misstrauisch. Nie ohne den Gedanken, dass jemand aus dem Dorf selbst alles verderben könnte, uns verraten könnte … Und dann waren wir doch weich geworden. Vor allem ich. Ich hatte mich auf Hilarios Wort verlassen. Die anderen hatten das so hingenommen, ja. Aber ich hatte sie dort hineingeführt. Ich allein. 

Er ist allerdings noch nicht fertig.  
„Sag mal, wie geht es dir?“, erkundigt er sich prüfend. „Du hast nach dem Kampf so viel gegraben. Hast du Schmerzen?“ 

Eine unerwartete Frage. Und doch eine, die sich gefühlt an seine vorigen Ausführungen anschließt. Ich lasse mich darauf ein. 

„Nicht schlimm, bin nur ein wenig verspannt.“ 

„In dem Fall … Lust auf ´ne Knetkur?“ 

Das kommt überraschend. Aber warum eigentlich nicht? 

„Hemd runter, nehme ich an?“ Ich muss schmunzeln, das Ganze ist irgendwie seltsam. 

„Dann geht’s sicher besser. Also ja, sei so gut.“ 

„Schön“, sage ich und mache mich ans Aufknöpfen. „Aber ich muss dich warnen. Ich bin mindestens so verschwitzt wie dein Dusty Boy.“ 

„Und ich wie dein Iron. Mit dem nächsten richtigen Bad in weiter Ferne.“ Er lächelt breit. „Soll uns nicht stören.“

Unsere Pferde gleich nach einem neuerlichen Tagesritt zu striegeln, war selten eine gute Idee. Wir ließen sie erst saufen und grasen. Und trocknen. 

Ich lege mich bäuchlings auf meine Schlafdecke, den Kopf auf die Hände gebettet. Die Nachtluft ist kühl, doch ich spüre die Wärme des Feuers. Vin setzt sich auf mich. Auch seine Hände sind warm, warm und ein wenig rau, als er mir zunächst nur leicht über Schultern und Rücken streicht. Irgendwann werden seine Berührungen fester. Ich stöhne leise, weil es so schön ist. Nach und nach fällt die Anspannung, die ich in den letzten Wochen – oder schon mein halbes Leben lang – angesammelt habe, von mir ab. Später geht das Massieren wieder in ein Streicheln über. 

Ich schließe die Augen und lasse alles los, gehe ganz auf in diesem Moment. Und ich werde schläfrig. Darum stütze ich mich schließlich widerwillig auf und drehe mich langsam auf den Rücken. Weil mein Freund dabei nicht aufgestanden ist, kommt er auf meinem Schoß zu sitzen. Um es bequemer zu haben, rückt er ein wenig hin und her, und ich merke, dass ich das ganz gerne mag. Bevor ich mich weiter damit beschäftigen kann, hat er sich aber schon wieder von dort entfernt und neben mir Platz genommen. Ich schiebe die kurze Enttäuschung darüber beiseite, setze mich auf und lächle ihn an. 

„So, und jetzt du.“ 

„Ein solcher Genuss, obwohl ich im Dorf durch Rumliegen geglänzt habe?“ 

Eigentlich will ich nicht darüber sprechen. Aber es geht wohl nicht anders.  
„Du hast genauso gekämpft. Und du hast uns Deckung gegeben, als du selbst verletzt warst. Ohne dich wäre ich wahrscheinlich genauso tot wie Harry … Also zieh dich aus.“ 

Er nickt, ob nun als Dank oder nur zustimmend, weiß ich nicht. 

Ich sehe ihm zu, wie er sich auszieht, und kann und kann nicht wegsehen. Seine Haut leuchtet im Feuerschein leicht rötlich, darunter wölben sich feste Muskeln. Und seine Schultern … Werde ich ihn wirklich gleich berühren, ziemlich lange sogar? Einen Moment lang stelle ich mir vor, dass er nicht nur das Hemd ablegt. Ich atme ein wenig schneller.

Als es dann soweit ist und er bei mir liegt, fühle ich mich erst ein wenig unsicher. Doch dann fange ich einfach an, ähnlich wie er, und recht bald verliere ich mich darin. Eine kurze Zeit des Vergessens und des Glücks, in der ich nur ihn sehe und spüre. 

Auf einmal überkommt mich der Wunsch, mich auf ihn zu legen. Nur kurz. Nur, um am ganzen Körper seine Wärme zu spüren. Um mich später daran erinnern zu können. Später, wenn sich unsere Wege wieder getrennt haben … Es bleibt ein Gedankenspiel ohne Folgen. 

Hinterher richten wir uns wortlos nebeneinander ein. Vin holt seinen Sattel, sodass auch er ein Kopfkissen hat, und ohne uns wieder richtig anzuziehen, legen wir uns hin, wobei er seine Decke über uns breitet. Wir liegen einfach da und atmen, leben. Die Mischung aus altem Leder und Pferdeschweiß ist ein beruhigender Geruch. Ich fühle mich gut, und irgendwie … gelöst. So könnte ich die ganze Nacht liegenbleiben. 

Allerdings wissen wir beide, dass wir nicht zeitgleich schlafen dürfen. Daher wirft sich mein Freund viel zu bald sein Hemd über und setzt sich aufrecht hin, aufmerksam für jeden Laut. Jedoch nicht, ohne mich zuvor gut zuzudecken.


	3. Hände

Wieder wird es dunkel. Wir beenden unser Nachtessen, das diesmal neben etwas Proviant von den Bauern auch ein Kaninchen enthielt, von Vin gefangen und von mir zerlegt. Das beste Essen seit langem. Mir ist nach einer Zigarre. Doch davor sollten wir entscheiden, wer die erste Wache hält – sonst lohnt es sich nicht. 

„Du oder ich?“ 

„Weder noch.“ Mein Freund lächelt vielbedeutend und lehnt sich entspannt an seinen Sattel. Bei diesem Anblick muss ich kurz an die letzte Nacht denken. Daran, was ich gerne mit ihm nachholen würde … Nicht jetzt. „Außer natürlich, du fällst vor Müdigkeit gleich um. Sonst hätte ich da eine Frage.“ 

Widerstand zwecklos.   
„Ja?“ 

„Was meintest du gestern mit ,Wie damals in meinem Dorf´?“ 

Es war so klar, dass das irgendwann kommt. Nur, welchen Zweck hat das überhaupt?   
„Verdammt, Vin, spielt das wirklich eine Rolle? Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer von dort noch am Leben ist.“ 

Der Gedanke macht mich ein wenig traurig. Dabei ist genug Zeit ins Land gegangen, dass es mir egal sein sollte. Eigentlich. 

Er merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, und rudert zurück.   
„Lassen wir’s ruhen, wenn es dir lieber ist. Ich dachte nur … Weil ich jetzt im Dorf dabei war, könnte ich dann besser verstehen. Auch … dich besser verstehen.“ 

Meine eigene Verschlossenheit ärgert mich plötzlich. Ich gebe mir einen Ruck.   
„Schon gut, ist eigentlich schnell erklärt. Von der Taufe bis ins Grab war so gut wie alles festgeschrieben. Wie man miteinander umging. Von wem man sich fernhielt. Dass man bei keinem Tanzabend mit den Mädchen fehlte. Dass man irgendwann heiraten musste, und einen Haushalt gründen.“ 

„Und, dass jeder alles über jeden wusste.“ 

„Ja, das auch.“ 

Ich habe den Eindruck, dass mein Freund da aus Erfahrung spricht. Nur: Warum dann die Frage? Vielleicht, weil er annahm, dass es bei uns im Süden irgendwie anders gewesen war. Bei uns Hinterwäldlern aus den Sümpfen. Er selbst betrachtete mich nicht als solchen, aber wir waren an verschiedenen Orten aufgewachsen – das blieb eine Tatsache. Weil er nicht von sich aus mehr erzählt, gehe ich dem nicht weiter nach. 

Nachdem ich kurz abgelenkt war, zünde ich mir endlich doch eine Zigarre an. Und reiche auch Vin eine. Wir nehmen in Ruhe ein paar Züge, dann ergreift er wieder das Wort. 

„Von deinem Dorf zurück zu unserem. Und zu den Bauern … Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass Hilario uns verraten wollte. Als er sagte, du könntest dich auf ihn verlassen, meine ich.“ 

„Nicht?“ Ich hatte ihn selbst nicht als einen Wendehals eingeschätzt. Aber ich hatte mir auch eingebildet, ihn zu kennen. Und hatte mich getäuscht, mit den bekannten Folgen für uns alle. 

„Nein. Ich war mal mit ihm auf Ausguck, in der Nähe des Dorfes. Nur wir zwei. Die Räuber hätten jeden Augenblick auftauchen können. Er hat ein wenig gequasselt. Weil er Angst hatte, wie er selbst sagte. Aber nicht nur. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was Calvera anstellen könnte, weil wir nicht aufgegeben hatten. Und gleichzeitig brannte er für das Gefühl beim Anblick eben dieses Drecksacks, wie er vor uns allen geflohen war. Dafür hätte er sterben mögen, sagte er.“ 

Die Geschichte ist mir neu.  
„Er war mutig. Der vielleicht mutigste von ihnen.“ Nur eben nicht allein, sondern Teil einer Gemeinschaft. Nicht frei in seinen Entscheidungen. Und es tut mir leid, dass es so gekommen ist, dass ich ihn nie wiedersehen werde. „Und was hast du geantwortet?“ 

„Dass ich ihn beneide, weil ich sowas schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gefühlt habe.“ 

Ich atme aus, wie um die schweren Gedanken loszuwerden.   
„Erzähl mir was Neues …“ 

Wir haben zu viel erlebt. Inzwischen gibt es kaum noch etwas, das uns so berühren könnte. Auch nichts Gutes oder Mutiges. Das Leben zieht sich einfach hin, allzu oft eintönig und reizlos, sinnlos … Wir schweigen eine Weile. 

Auf einmal lacht Vin auf und schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Und du bist also getauft. Gerade du.“ 

Ich schaffe es auch nicht, ernst zu bleiben. Der Themawechsel tut gut.   
„Ließ sich kaum vermeiden, so als Knirps. Aber heute würde mich der alte Herr da oben kaum haben wollen. Bei all den Geboten, mit denen er uns beglückt hat, und die ich mehr als einmal mit Füßen getreten habe.“ 

„Mich auch nicht. Und ich kann eh keine Harfe spielen. Du?“ 

Es bereitet mir unerwartet viel Vergnügen, mitzumischen.  
„Seh ich so aus? Nein, wir werden dann wohl woanders hingehen müssen.“ 

„Wird sich schon was finden. Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei.“ 

Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte ich – trotz dem, dass wir hier nur herumalbern – daraus schließen, dass er die Stadt nicht als Endpunkt sieht. Dass unsere gemeinsame Reise erst mit unserem Leben endet (und vielleicht nicht einmal dann, wenn man an den in diesem Fall schönen Stuss aus der heiligen Schrift glaubt). Aber ich weiß es besser. Leider. Es würde auf Dauer nichts zwischen uns werden, aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen. Träume hin oder her. 

„Weil du sagtest, dass das erwartet wurde …“, beginnt er nach einer Weile wieder und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Hast du geheiratet?“ 

„Nein“, sage ich nur. „Hab noch davor den Absprung geschafft. Du?“ Wie der Krieg mir da rausgeholfen hatte, für eine kurze Zeit, und dass sich dieser Absprung inzwischen manchmal wie ein hilfloses Trudeln anfühlt, davon sage ich nichts. Nicht, weil ich ihm nicht vertraue. Sondern, weil ich es nicht fertigbringe. Manche Themen … 

„Auch nicht. Aber es gab auch nie eine, die …“ 

„Hier dasselbe.“ Ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas geändert hätte. Wenn ich mir mit einem der Mädchen mehr hätte vorstellen können. Vielleicht ja. Oder auch nicht. Denn ein solches Leben war nichts für mich. So war es mir zumindest damals erschienen. 

Zwischen uns kehrt wieder Schweigen ein. Irgendwann merke ich, dass es mir nun, da wir schon dabei waren, über diesen Teil meines Lebens zu reden, nicht sehr schwerfällt, von mir aus etwas beizusteuern. Eine positive Note vielleicht, so als möglichen Abschluss. 

„Es gab natürlich auch Gutes dort“, bemerke ich daher. „Den Zusammenhalt zum Beispiel. Die Familiengeschichten. Oder auch das Angeln.“

„In den Bayous?“ 

„Ja. Manchmal auch in Flüssen oder Seen. Wir sind mit unserem Boot hinausgefahren. War mit das Schönste, gerade als Kind. Bis auf das eine Mal, als ich mir einen Angelhaken in den Finger getrieben habe. Mein Vater musste ihn rausschneiden.“ Ich öffne meine Hand und betrachte kurz die verblasste Narbe. „Davon sieht man schon lange kaum noch was.“ 

„Zeig mal her.“ Mein Freund nimmt meine Hand in seine und streicht mir vorsichtig über die Fingerkuppen. Er findet die alte Verletzung bald. „Ja, wirklich nur, wenn man davon weiß … Da hast du nichts.“ Er fährt sanft über meine Handfläche. 

Ohne nachzudenken, schließe ich meine Finger um seine. Ich will ihn festhalten, bei mir behalten. Und ich will, dass er weitermacht. 

Ich erinnere mich, wie er sich auf meinem Schoß bewegt hat. Wie es sich angefühlt hat. Was dann passiert ist – und auch jetzt passiert, zu deutlich, als dass ich es abstreiten könnte … Und dann frage ich mich, wie es wäre … Wünsche mir, dass er mich auch … dort berührt. Mich streichelt und reibt. Mich in die Hand nimmt … Es mir nur vorzustellen, genügt nicht mehr. Ich will, muss es wirklich spüren. 

Er blickt mich fragend an. Ich lege seine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel ab. Mir ist sehr warm. 

„Das von letzter Nacht … Wollen wir es nicht fortsetzen?“


	4. Wollen

„Es hat dir gefallen“, stellt er fest, ein Lächeln in der Stimme. 

Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf. „Nicht ganz.“ Dann versuche ich, wirklich zu lächeln, um die Worte abzuschwächen. „Schwör mir, dass du diesmal nicht so schnell aufhörst.“ 

„Wenn’s nur das ist …“ 

Er gleitet mit der Hand langsam die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels hinauf, zwischen meine Beine. Dort legt er sie auf die Wölbung, auf _ihn_, und reibt eine Weile darüber, ehe er die Finger ein wenig fester darum schließt. 

Mein Atem geht schneller und ich merke, wie ich mich ihm entgegendränge. Mach auf. Mach. Endlich. Auf. 

Ich taste selbst nach der Gürtelschnalle, aber er kommt mir zuvor. Dann nimmt er mich in die Hand und … Es passiert schnell. Ein paar Mal gleitet er an mir auf und ab, die Reibung wird immer mehr, schneller, der Druck fester. Ich bewege mich in seinem Griff. Es pocht, pulsiert, fühlt sich so gut an. Dort. Überall. Ich stöhne. Und schon durchzuckt es mich. Mit einem jähen Aufbäumen des Glücks ergieße ich mich, keuche, bebe am ganzen Körper. Und es ist einfach nur schön, bis in mein Innerstes hinein. 

Zu schnell. Nachdem ich wieder entspannt daliege, in süßer Ruhe und angenehm erschöpft, spüre ich, dass mein Freund an meiner Seite noch immer hart ist. Ich hätte aushalten müssen, bis auch er … 

„Tut mir leid“, sage ich und zwinge mich, ihn anzusehen. Besonders wohl ist mir dabei nicht. „Ich hab nicht auf dich gewartet.“ 

„Ach was.“ Er rückt noch ein wenig näher an mich heran. „War’s denn schön für dich?“ 

Ich nicke nur, um Worte verlegen. 

„Dann ist doch alles gut.“ Er berührt wieder meinen Schwanz, fährt leicht, fast spielerisch über die Spitze, dass ich vor Behagen stöhne. 

Danach verschwimmt die Welt, wird zu einer Mischung aus Bewegungen, Berührungen und Lauten. Für eine Zeitspanne, die nur wenige Minuten – oder auch eine Ewigkeit – umfasst, sprechen wir kein Wort. In unserem schweigenden Zusammenspiel fühlen wir nur, lassen uns treiben, lassen los, halb ausgezogen auf der Decke. Und endlich tue ich es und lege mich auf Vin, drücke mich an ihn, spüre seinen Körper, so warm und wunderbar, und atme seinen Duft ein. Dann ist er über mir und bewegt sich und kommt auch, und ich streichle ihn. 

Später liegen wir da, die Finger ein wenig klebrig voneinander. In der Luft hängt ein Hauch des heraufdämmernden Morgens. Ich überlege kurz, eine Decke über uns zu ziehen, aber sie würde jetzt eigentlich nur stören. 

Mein Freund verändert seine Lage ein wenig, streckt das rechte Bein aus und verzieht kurz das Gesicht. Seine Wunde. Ich schelte mich innerlich dafür, dass ich eben nicht genug darauf geachtet habe. Aber er sagt nichts dazu, und ich tue es ihm gleich. 

Dicht neben ihm, strecke ich die Hand aus und streichle über seine Wange; gleite nach hinten und kraule seinen Nacken. Ich merke, wie es ihm gefällt. Er legt seine Lippen auf meine, das erste Mal, ganz leicht nur, und fährt dann in einer sanften streichelnden Bewegung über meinen Bauch. Bei uns beiden erwacht wieder Interesse, doch von der milden Art. Wir kommen wortlos überein, es vor sich hinschwelen zu lassen. 

„Stell dir vor, wir wären schon in der Stadt“, beginnt Vin irgendwann leise und wie halb im Traum. Unserem Traum. „In einem Zimmer, wo wir viel sicherer schlafen könnten. Mit einem richtigen Bett für uns. Heute. Morgen. Und übermorgen.“

So schön … Zu schön. 

„Heute? Ja. Vielleicht auch morgen. Aber danach?“ Ich bin nicht froh um meine harten Worte. Aber es ist nun einmal eine Tatsache. Wir sind, denke ich, für ein einsames Leben geschaffen. Oder unser Leben hat uns einsam gemacht – zu Einzelgängern. Da kommen wir kaum raus. Dass er es anscheinend versuchen will, gerade mit mir … Das überwältigt mich. Allerdings würden wir dann bald eine Ernüchterung erleben. Bitter, wenn nicht vernichtend. Das will ich ihm ersparen.

„Du glaubst, ich würde dich so einfach fallenlassen.“ 

Ja. Nein. Ich weiß es nicht … Es gehören immer zwei dazu. 

„Nein“, sage ich schließlich. „Aber …“ 

„Du weißt nicht, ob du das kannst.“ 

Ob ich auf Dauer mit jemandem zusammen sein kann, selbst mit ihm? Ja, das weiß ich wirklich nicht. Ich nicke. 

„Willst du es denn?“ 

Jetzt? Ja. So sehr. Aber verdammt, das genügt nicht, kann nicht genügen, um es wirklich funktionieren zu lassen. Ich fasse nach seiner Hand und drücke sie stumm, ehe ich mich wegdrehe. Er sagt nichts weiter, doch ich spüre, dass eine Tür zugefallen ist. Vielleicht wurde sie sogar verriegelt. Das tut weh. Ist aber letzten Endes wohl besser für uns beide. Besser, als es doch zu versuchen, nur um am Ende, das vielleicht schon bald auf den Anfang folgt, zu scheitern. 

Nach einer Weile wird mir bewusst, wie sehr diese Situation einer früheren ähnelt. 

„Ich bin dann jetzt wohl wieder so weit.“ Ein Gedanke, unwillkürlich laut ausgesprochen. 

„Was meinst du?“ 

Da es nun einmal passiert ist, kann ich auch mehr dazu sagen. Ich drehe mich wieder zu meinem Freund, suche nach den richtigen Worten. 

„Einfach, dass ich mir selbst nicht mehr vertraue. Dass ich nicht sicher sein kann, das Richtige zu tun … Wie im Dorf, als keine Schüsse fielen.“ 

„Der Verrat.“ 

„Genau.“ Ich werde mir nie verzeihen, dass ich so leichtgläubig war. „Ich hab mich einfach von meinen Gefühlen einlullen lassen. Sag selbst, wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Hilario nicht direkt überläuft oder schlicht einknickt, sobald wir weg sind? Ich hätte das wissen müssen.“ 

„Mir ging’s genauso“, wendet Vin ein. „Und von den anderen hat auch keiner was gesagt.“ 

Ich übergehe das. Ja, nachdem ich diese Entscheidung einmal gefällt hatte, war kein Einspruch gekommen. Aber das musste er auch nicht. Ich hatte sie angeführt, also lag der Fehler bei mir. 

„Erst, als du dann zu mir gekommen bist, dort im Haus“, fahre ich fort. „Erst da hab ich wieder begonnen. Zu vertrauen, meine ich. Dir. Und dann, als Britt seinen Revolver aufhob und ihr euch nacheinander angeschlossen habt …“

„Ja“, bemerkt er. „Jeder hatte seine eigenen Gründe, aber zurückgekehrt sind wir am Ende alle.“

Harry auch. Nicht gleich, aber … auch er war da. Und dann –   
Ich lenke meine Gedanken davon weg. 

„Calvera konnte nie verstehen, warum ich zurückkam.“ 

„Na, _das_ wundert mich jetzt.“ Mein Freund lacht kurz auf. „Wo er doch so ein Ehrenmann war.“

„Es heißt immer, man soll nicht schlecht von Toten reden“, sage ich bemüht ernst, doch so ganz gelingt es mir nicht. 

„Na hör mal, das hab ich doch nicht getan!“ 

Ich kann mir nicht helfen: Allein dieser Satz führt schon dazu, dass ich mitlache. Und, dass mir die Erinnerung an den wahren Calvera und den in meinem Traum so unwichtig vorkommt. Ich kann sie einfach fortwischen, wenigstens für den Moment. 

Um am Ende nicht die Wahl zwischen Schlafen im Sattel und einem Tagesritt in todmüdem Zustand zu haben, legen wir uns schließlich doch eine Weile hin. Als ich meinen Kopf aufs harte Leder bette, fallen mir wieder Vins Worte über unser Bett in der Stadt ein, mit Kissen und allem, und nur für uns. Ich verbiete mir, länger darüber nachzudenken. 

Aber das letzte, was ich sehe, ehe ich einschlafe, ist er, wie er bei mir sitzt. Es kommt mir unwirklich vor, dass das bald ein Ende haben wird.


	5. Still

Wieder ist ein Tag vergangen. Ich sitze am Feuer, sehe hin und wieder zu meinem schlafenden Freund herüber. Während des heutigen Ritts hat er kein Wort über die letzte Nacht verloren – und ich tat es ihm gleich. Die Erinnerung daran ist noch immer so schön. Wie er mich gehalten hat. Wie wir übereinanderlagen, teils in Bewegung, teils reglos … Ich hätte nichts gegen eine Wiederholung, eine und noch eine, allerdings … Was würde das bedeuten? Ich würde ihn so doch nur benutzen. Mir nehmen, was geht, solange wir noch zusammen sind, nur um später doch zu verschwinden. Oder nicht? 

Eigentlich nein, denn ich will mehr. Viel mehr. Ich will nicht nur seine Berührungen, sondern … ihn. Ganz und für immer. Und er will mich, das merke ich wohl. Noch. Auf Dauer würde es aber nicht gutgehen. Nicht mit uns. 

Ich betrachte unsere Pferde, wie sie gehobbelt dastehen. Mit ihren Fußfesseln können sie grasen und sich bewegen, wenn auch nur mit kleinen Schritten. Weit weglaufen können sie nicht. Geht es uns nicht auch so? Bewegung in einem beschränkten Bereich, kleine Handlungen, kleine Schritte aufeinander zu – aber ohne die Möglichkeit, uns zu befreien, zusammen an einen anderen Ort zu galoppieren … 

Als ich Vin schließlich wecke, kann ich noch immer nicht ganz von diesem Gedanken lassen. Und, wie sollte es auch anders sein: Er merkt, dass mich etwas beschäftigt.

„Die beiden sind nicht zu beneiden“, antworte ich auf seine Nachfrage und deute auf unsere Reittiere. „Müssen bei jedem Schritt, den sie tun, aufpassen. Sonst legen sie sich auf die Schnauze.“

„Nur, bis sie’s gelernt haben. Da war mal einer, der hatte das irgendwann so gut raus, dass er sogar damit abhauen konnte. Ist gehoppelt wie ein Hase.“ 

Mir ist klar, dass wir nicht über Pferde reden – nicht wirklich. Und ich habe keine Lust darauf, hoffnungsvolles Bild hin oder her. 

„Und wie viele andere haben sich allein beim Versuch ernstlich verletzt? … Aber auch egal.“ 

Ich ziehe meine Schlafdecke näher heran und will es mir eben behaglich machen. Daraus wird jedoch nichts, denn- 

„Wart mal“, sagt mein Freund, und ich wende mich ihm ergeben zu. Großartig anders reagieren geht kaum; ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, das herumbocken würde. „Wo wir schon dabei sind, will ich noch was wissen.“ 

„Ich höre.“ Das klingt vermutlich nicht sehr ermutigend, aber so ist es auch nicht gemeint. 

„Das mit dem Aufpassen, der Gefahr einer Verletzung … Du denkst, dass das mit uns auch so ist. Dass eben das passiert, wenn du _dich einlullen lässt_.“

Ah. Meine Worte von gestern. Na schön, wenn er’s denn hören muss …   
„Ich denke nicht. Ich weiß.“ 

„Und … warum?“ Er widerspricht mir nicht. Das überrascht mich. 

„Einfach, weil’s unüberlegt wäre. Ich würde tun, was mir _jetzt_ einfällt, und nicht an später denken. Wie der Sprung in den Kaktus, du weißt schon …“ 

Das bringt ihn zum Lächeln.   
„War’s denn wirklich einer? Ich hab gestern keine Stacheln an dir gesehen.“ 

So, wie er mich ansieht, ahne ich schon, woran er denkt. Und wenn das Leben auch nur ein bisschen einfacher wäre … Ich würde ihm sagen, dass ich es wieder mit ihm tun will. Einfach so. Genau jetzt. Aber ich tue keinem von uns beiden einen Gefallen, wenn ich erneut loslasse.

„Wie solltest du auch?“, erwidere ich deshalb und versuche, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich es will, wirklich will. „Ich bin da ja noch nicht gesprungen.“ 

„Stimmt wohl“, geht er auf meinen ernsteren Ton ein. Gut so. „Allerdings … Was wäre so schlimm daran gewesen? Wenn man tut, wonach einem gerade ist, ist das Ergebnis manchmal gar nicht so übel. Denk mal an Chico, er hat sein Leben so zum Besseren gewendet.“ 

„Ja, schon.“ Das muss ich zugeben. Und ich gönne es ihm, freue mich für ihn. Er hat wohl noch rechtzeitig die Spur gewechselt. Aber wir? „Nur, was lässt dich denken, dass wir das auch hinbekommen? … Und selbst wenn, würde es halten?“ 

„Das weiß man im Voraus nie.“ 

So sehe ich es eben auch. Ich könnte alles kaputtmachen. Oder er. Oder wir beide.   
„Und deshalb?“ 

„Deshalb sollten wir’s trotzdem versuchen. Klar, es wäre Neuland für uns beide, und ich könnte dir ne Menge Gründe nennen, warum wir es besser sein lassen. Es gibt aber auch einen, es zu probieren.“ 

Das weiß ich doch. Das weiß ich doch alles. Aber …   
„Ich … kann nicht.“ 

Vin … Jetzt bist du da und es ist gut und ich kann’s mir nicht ohne dich vorstellen. Allerdings, was wird später sein? Ich weiß nicht, ob es für uns ein „Morgen“ gibt. Oder ein „in einer Woche“. 

„Du willst aber.“ Warum muss er nur so hartnäckig sein? „Und du kannst. _Wir_ können.“ 

„Nein.“ 

Mehr bringe ich einfach nicht heraus. Da ist so Vieles, was ich sagen könnte und doch nicht kann. Dass es mich so berührt, wie er von einem „Wir“ spricht, und ich doch nicht weiß, wie lange es das noch geben wird. Dass ich diesen Sprung in ein Leben mit ihm vielleicht machen könnte, aber Angst davor habe – denn um etwas aufzubauen oder auch nur zusammenzuleben, braucht es eine eigene Art von Mut. Dass … 

Ich hasse es, mich so verletzlich, so hilflos zu fühlen. Und mehr noch, dass ich es _zeige_. 

„Ich sag dir mal was“, presse ich schließlich doch hervor. „Vergiss es lieber. Was, wenn’s nicht hält? Du brauchst was Anderes. Was Besseres. Und sei es, dass alles bleibt, wie es war.“ 

Er seufzt. Etwas von der Wärme zwischen uns scheint zu verfliegen.   
„Du bist manchmal wirklich … Ich weiß, du meinst es gut. Aber schau, es ist nicht deine Sache, das zu entscheiden. Verstehst du?“ 

Oh doch. Das ist es. Vielleicht nicht allein meine Sache, aber _auch_ meine.   
„Nein, das-“

„_Nicht_ deine Sache“, schneidet er mir das Wort ab. „Denk einfach mal drüber nach.“ 

Es wird still zwischen uns. Drückend still.


	6. Lernen

Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich mich dazu durchringe, wieder etwas zu sagen. Sicher, ich könnte dieses Thema totschweigen, durchgängig, bis wir in der Stadt sind, und dann gehen. Aber allein der Gedanke … Nein, es muss da einen Weg heraus geben. So ganz bin ich nicht mit Vin einverstanden, aber mit einer Sache hat er recht: Ich darf mich nicht einfach über ihn hinwegsetzen. Das wäre nicht fair. Nur verdammt, wie ist das schwierig. 

„Nicht, dass ich über dich bestimmen will“, bemerke ich schließlich. „Ich schaff‘s nur nicht, die Kontrolle abzugeben. Weißt du, am Ende geht’s dir vielleicht mies, und ich hab’s zugelassen. Krieg ich nicht hin.“ 

„Das merk ich doch.“ Er lächelt. Nur leicht zwar, aber er lächelt. „So läuft’s trotzdem nicht … Komm mal her.“ 

Er beugt sich zu mir hinüber, zieht mich in seine Arme. Ich versuche, gerade und unbewegt sitzen zu bleiben. Ich brauche einen klaren Kopf, für uns beide. Doch dann merke ich, wie ich mich weich an ihn schmiege. Und ich erlaube es mir – für einen Moment nur. Und noch einen. 

„Ja, genau so“, sagt er kaum hörbar, streichelt mir ein wenig über den Rücken. „Du brauchst das nicht allein zu entscheiden, du … _darfst_ das nicht. Geht uns ja beide an. Wollen wir’s nicht zusammen versuchen?“ 

Diesmal eine direkte Frage. Ich muss mich damit auseinandersetzen; fühle mich in die Enge getrieben, aber … auch ein wenig froh. Dennoch habe ich die besseren Argumente. Leider. 

Ich vergrabe kurz das Gesicht an seinem Hals. Es kostet mich einige Überwindung, mich schließlich doch von ihm zu lösen. 

„Wollen? Ja. Eigentlich schon lange.“ Ich rücke etwas von ihm ab, lehne mich an meinen Sattel. Aber seine Umarmung spüre ich immer noch. „Mit dir herumziehen oder – weil alle Welt das nach und nach tut – uns irgendwo niederlassen. Wir könnten ´nen kleinen Hof haben, ein Feld, paar Schweine und Hühner, etwas Vieh. Ein eigenes Dach über dem Kopf. Ein gemeinsames Zuhause.“ Ich schließe kurz die Augen. „Du merkst selbst, wie dumm das klingt, was?“ 

Mein Freund schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Nein. Das … klingt gut. Erinnert mich daran, was ich im Dorf gesagt habe. Vom Stückchen Land und so. Klar, es kam letztlich anders – jedenfalls dort. Aber … da meinte ich, dass ich das mit dir zusammen wollte.“ 

Das überrascht mich erstaunlich wenig. Vielleicht hatte ich es da schon geahnt, irgendwie. 

„Tja, dort wurde wirklich nichts draus“, stelle ich fest und verspüre trotz allem eine gewisse Bitterkeit. Träumen sollte verboten werden, zumindest für solche wie uns. „Aber ohnehin … Vielleicht war _dumm_ das falsche Wort. _Leichtsinnig_ trifft es eher. Wollen kann man viel – es geht ums Können. Sicher, wir könnten uns erstmal mit Gelegenheitsarbeiten durchschlagen, wie wir es halt kennen. Trotzdem wäre auch das schon anders als alles, was wir bisher gemacht haben. Und dann irgendwann hätte das Herumziehen ein Ende. Weiß der Geier, wie’s danach weitergeht.“ 

„Dich beunruhigt, wie ungewiss das Ganze wäre. Und neu sowieso.“ 

Kein Grund, das Offensichtliche abzustreiten.   
„Ja. Und ich weiß, dass wir das nicht hinbekommen. Hat schon seine Gründe, dass wir leben, wie wir leben. Und selbst wenn wir was ändern wollten … Wir haben doch keine Ahnung, wie das geht.“ 

„Für dich ist alles so schwarz.“ Er hält kurz inne. „Mir ist auch nicht ganz wohl dabei, weißt du. Aber Angst ist kein guter Ratgeber, oder? Außerdem gehörst du kaum zu denen, die sich von Schwierigkeiten abschrecken lassen.“ 

„Kann schon sein.“ Ich durchlebe eine unangenehme Fantasie, die leider eine Erinnerung ist. „Und wohin hat uns das gebracht? Statt abzuziehen, bin ich mit euch los ins Räuberlager; hab mich auf die uneinigen Bauern verlassen. Danach … Du hast es ja erlebt.“ 

Er legt die Hand auf meinen Unterarm.   
„Nun hör schon auf damit.“ 

„Womit?“ Mir ist nach einer Verzögerungstaktik. Auch, wenn sie hier nichts bringen wird. 

„Dir die Schuld an dem zu geben, was dort passiert ist. Lass es bleiben.“ 

Und wenn ich nun einmal schuld _bin_? Ich will seine Hand erst abschütteln, doch der Versuch gelingt nur halbherzig und ich stelle ihn ein. 

„Gut. Für heute.“ Ich schmunzle ein wenig, werde dann wieder ernst. „Geht mir einfach darum, dass manche Dinge zum Scheitern verurteilt sind.“ 

„So, jetzt hörst du mir mal zu.“ In Vins Stimme liegt eine Dringlichkeit, die mir nicht entgeht. „Wie ich das sehe, geht es um zweierlei Gründe. Zum einen um die Arbeit. Ist tatsächlich teils Glückssache, wo wir welche finden – war’s aber immer schon. Und wir können uns auch selbst welche beschaffen.“ 

Ich muss zugeben, dass diese Einteilung alles irgendwie … greifbarer macht. Fast schon einfacher.   
„Und zum anderen?“ 

„Zum anderen geht’s ums Lernen. Lernen, miteinander zu leben.“ 

Klar, worauf er abzielt. Dennoch kann ich nicht anders, als etwas darüber hinauszuschießen.   
„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich mit dir nicht zum ersten Mal unter Menschen bin? Ich hab mich sogar manchmal in einer Stadt aufgehalten, ohne anzuecken, stell dir vor.“ 

Er lacht auf.   
„In einer zivilisierten Stadt? Ich meine, mich zu erinnern, dass du da ein paar Gepflogenheiten missachtet hast.“ 

Mit deiner Hilfe, wie ich anmerken darf. Du warst die ganze Zeit über an meiner Seite. 

„Nur die falschen.“ Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen ist _das_ eine Erinnerung, die ich sehr mag.

„Du bist schon eine Nummer … Aber zurück zur Sache. Mit Lernen meine ich das, was wir eigentlich auch jetzt schon machen. Miteinander reden. Dinge klären. Nichts über den anderen hinweg entscheiden. Alles, was etwas kurz kommt, wenn man allein durch die Weltgeschichte tingelt. Und klar lernen wir das nicht von heute auf morgen. Zählt einfach, _dass_ wir es tun.“ 

„Und du bist sicher, dass das geht“, stelle ich fest. 

„Hm.“ Er runzelt in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit die Stirn. „Gab es denn nichts, was du erst lernen musstest? Reiten zum Beispiel?“ 

„Sicher“, nicke ich. „So wie Schießen … Oder Englisch.“ 

„Ja, all sowas. Und siehst du, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht, weil du’s so gut sprichst.“ 

Nett von ihm, das zu sagen. Allerdings-   
„Was wiederum heißt, dass ich wie ein nasser Sack im Sattel hänge.“ 

Mein Freund grinst mich an.   
„Das hab ich nie behauptet. Weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst.“ 

Ich seufze. Manchmal ist er einfach unmöglich. Und trotzdem l- … Ich kann das nicht zu Ende führen. Noch nicht. 

Das zweite Mal in dieser Unterhaltung, dass wir abgelenkt werden, uns fast schon amüsieren. Dabei will ich, muss ich eigentlich aufpassen, was ich sage oder tue. Für uns beide. 

„Egal jetzt“, hake ich daher ein. „Geht darum, dass das alles ganz andere Dinge sind.“ 

„Nein.“ 

War klar, dass sowas kommt. Dann halt auf in eine neue Runde …   
„Warum nicht?“ 

„Schau, es geht immer um Unbekanntes. Was man lernen kann. Dabei stellt man sich gut oder schlecht an, kann’s richtig oder falsch machen. Und irgendwann klappt’s auch. Bei uns dauert’s nicht sehr lang.“ 

Das klingt etwas arg rosig.   
„Und das denkst du, weil …?“ 

„Wir machen’s zusammen, helfen einander.“ 

„Ja …“ 

Dann finde ich eine Weile nichts mehr zu sagen; versuche nur, zu verstehen, was jetzt das Richtige ist. Ich … denke, wir können es wenigstens mal versuchen. Vielleicht hat Vin recht und es ist etwas, das wir zusammen hinbekommen, auch auf Dauer. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es nennen soll oder wie es aussehen soll – aber das brauche ich auch nicht. Wenn ich den Absprung schaffe, raus aus der Einsamkeit … Wenn wir beide ihn schaffen … 

„He“, sagt er irgendwann leise, nun nah bei mir. „Träumst du?“ 

Er küsst mich; zunächst sanft und dann, als ich darauf eingehe, fordernder. Ja, spätestens jetzt träume ich wirklich. 

„Lass uns lernen“, murmelt er an meinen Lippen. Und als ich nicke, küsst er mich erneut.


End file.
